


Picnic

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff to Smut, No Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine waking up to Sam eating you out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Image igif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/75306122124)  
> DSI (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) has control of the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own.

The dream has started off nice and sweet.

You were in a field of sunflowers, their beautiful yellow petals shining in the sunlight of the field.

Sam was there and you grin, ushering him over, seeing that he had items for a picnic with him.

“You made food for us?” You ask, excitedly.

“I did.” Sam grins, settling the items down and settling out a blanket for the two of you to sit on.

He starts pulling items out of the basket, placing them all around you, and you grin, seeing that he made some of your favorites.

“Why Sam. How thoughtful of you.” You say, and he smiles brightly, pulling out drinks, plastic plates, and plastic utensils to use.”

“My pleasure.” Sam said, scooping out a few items onto your plate, before handing it to you to start eating.

You watch him take his own food, and the two of you dig in, talking and laughing, and enjoying yourselves.

What was when Sam reached over, and started kissing you, kissing your shoulders. The kisses were big, opened mouth ones, with him sucking lightly on your skin, and you moan softly, in pleasure, feeling heat and arousal pool in your groin.

“S-Sam.” You gasp, because suddenly, there are hands on you, on your thighs, and you can feel yourself growing more and more aroused, as Sam moves in, and sucks on your skin. “Sam.” You moan softly.

Sam lies you down on the blanket, and you know you’re getting wet down below, as you continue to moan, hands slowly curling around the blanket.

“Sam, oh god, Sam.”You pant lightly, because now Sam’s moving down your body, down to your pussy, and how rapidly wet it’s growing. “Shit…shit…Sam!”

Sam takes a lick and you arch.

Then you wake up.

And someone’s face is shoved between your legs.

You gasp, moaning on the hotel bed sheets, and you look down to see Sam there.

“Sam! Fuck, Sam!” You groan, hands reaching out and curling in his hair.

You can feel Sam laugh, and he glances up at you, lifting his head and taking a quick gulp of air before his mouth and tongue go back between your legs, rubbing all of the right places.

“Sam, Jesus fuck!” You gasp, pressing into Sam’s face, rolling your hips softly, moaning and quivering from the feeling Sam gave.

Sam’s hands are holding down your thighs, giving you limited movement from your hips and below, but you can roll your hips, and the movement of them start to speed the closer you come to your orgasm.

“Fuck…jeez, Sam, I’m gonna come soon. Sam, I’m gonna come.” You whimper.

Sam doesn’t let up, and you scream, coming, while you still feel Sam’s mouth and tongue working until your body relaxes from its orgasm. Sam lifts his head up, face shining with your juices, and he grins.

“How was that for a wake up call?” He asks, voice a little gruff.

“Fuck…I was enjoying a dream with you and me. We were havin’ a picnic and everythin’.” You pant out, before giving a wink.

Sam laughs. “I bet that it took an interesting turn, didn’t it? Get a little hot and steamy in your dream?”

“It did in fact.” You say. “Thanks to you.”

“No problem.” Sam gives you a wink, and gets up. “Who knows? Maybe you and me could have an actual picnic and reenact your dream, along with my good morning wake up call as the ending. Or…we could make up our own ending.” He says, walking to the bathroom to clean himself off, making you moan at Sam’s implications.


End file.
